Canada (Pacific Sunrise)
, , , |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |demonym = Canadian |government_type = |leader_title1 = Queen of Canada |leader_name1 = King Charles |leader_title2 = Prime Minister of Canada |leader_name2 = tbd |leader_title3 = Chief Justice of Canada |leader_name3 = tbd |legislature = Canadian Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Commons | sovereignty_type = Dominion from | established_event1 = Established | established_date1 = 1st July 1867 |area_km2 = 5,568,697 |population_estimate = 17,252,667 |population_estimate_year = 2025 | GDP_PPP = tbd | GDP_PPP_year = 2025 | GDP_PPP_per_capita = tbd | GDP_nominal = tbd | GDP_nominal_year = 2025 | GDP_nominal_per_capita = tbd |HDI = tbd |HDI_year = 2025 |HDI_rank = tbdrd |currency = Canadian Dollar | time_zone = and |utc_offset = -6/-5 |drives_on = Right |cctld = .ca |official_website = www.canada.ca |calling_code = +1}} The Federation of Canada, more commonly known as Canada is a sovereign state in North America. It is bordered by the Commonwealth of Cascadia to the west, the United States and the Blackfoot Confederation to the south and Quebec to the east. Its capital city is Ottawa whilst its largest city is Toronto. Canada was the epicenter of the first stages of the balkanization of North America in the early 21st century. History Early History The area currently occupied by Canada was occupied by countless indigenous tribes with populations numbering in the hundreds of thousands for millenia prior to arrival of European colonists in the late 15th and 16th centuries. The first colonial undertakings in this area were largely the work of the Kingdom of France establishing a colony known as New France in what is now modern-day Quebec. This colony expanded into the present-day area of Ontario and as far west as present-day Manitoba. Great Britain was also establishing colonies in the areas that are now territories of the Maritime Federation and the United States at that time. Following the British victory at the end of the Seven Years War in the 1760s, New France was annexed by Great Britain and the political organization of the territory was changed to a large degree. The center of the former French colony, which is now present-day Quebec became the province known as Lower Canada, and the area within Canada now known as Ontario became a province known as Upper Canada, based on their locations along the flow of the St. Lawrence River. Concurrently, the British Empire was establishing a presence on the west coast of the continent, creating the colony of British Columbia, which was (for a time) run jointly with the United States as the Oregon Country. This territory is now part of the present day state of Cascadia, and the colony was admitted to the Canadian confederation in 1871. Canada's westward expansion was primarily fueled by the Canadian government fulfilling a promise made to connect British Columbia by railroad. Large tracts of land in western Canada were given away for free on the promise that individuals would develop the land into productive land. Canada patriated its constitution in 1982 and became a fully independent state. Modern History In 2008, a large global economic crash occurred, and fueled the already separatist province of Quebec to call a third independence referendum in 2009. Quebec has already a large separatist population, having a distinct identity, being Canada's only Francophone majority province with a bitter view of past treatment by Anglophone Canada. With both nationalist and economic reasons fuelling the "yes" side of the referendum, it was an easy victory. The victory of the "yes" side in the Quebec referendum for those particular reasons led to a large shift in attitudes across the world, and in North America in particular. Regionalist separatist movements gained strength immensely and both Canada and the United States experienced severe balkanization. In Canada, the balkanization outside of Quebec started on the west coast. After the Supreme Court of Canada shot down approval of multiple major pipeline projects from resource rich Alberta to ports in British Columbia at Prince Rupert, Kitimat and the metropolitan Lower Mainland. Alberta and British Columbia reached an agreement to form an independent federation. This went on to form the west coast state of Cascadia. Shortly afterwards, the isolated maritime provinces of New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island federated, and Newfoundland declared independence on its own with close association with the Maritime Federation. Present State of Affairs Canada is a much smaller state from before the economic crash of 2008, and does not hold the economic and political prowess it once did. Its economy has been forced to explore other options due to the loss of the Albertan economic engine, and investments have been made to keep Canada connected to the oceans. Category:Pacific Sunrise Category:Canada